Tossing and catching objects between two or more players may be considered an old and enduring form of play. Due to the popularity of this form of play, there have been many types of tossing toys and games. The activity of tossing and catching multiple objects for a single player is most commonly known as juggling. Improvements in electronics and mechanics continue to improve upon previous tossing toys and games.